In constructing a bathtub, both the waste water drain assembly and overflow outlet must be designed to allow easy installation and testing of the bathtub. The traditional method of installing a waste water drain assembly for a bathtub is well established, and generally, is considered a two-person job. Not only is the process somewhat cumbersome and difficult, requiring pieces to be held in place while assembled, but it also creates obstacles to field testing the drain assemblies for leaks where testing is required. Likewise, the traditional method requires the removal of a strainer body in order to replace finished materials.
After installation, the plumbers prefer not to put the finished closure valves in the bottom of tubs, or the finished decorative plate over the overflow outlet at the end of the tub until the project is finished. The plumbers prefer this because these elements will often be damaged as the construction project is brought to a close.
Piping for both of the outlets needs to be checked for leaks before the inspection process is completed. This test involves running water down a vent attached to the drain until the water reaches a level above the tub. The tester then determines whether any of the piping leaks. Thus, when the testing operation is to take place, a plug is put in the bottom drain of the tub and some sort of seal plate is placed at the end of the tub on the overflow outlet.
Existing overflow plates have a center opening therein. There are either two or four small screw holes in the plate adjacent to the center opening. These screw holes are used to hold the plate to the plumbing fixture. The testing procedure usually involves stuffing a balloon through the large center opening into the pipe in the wall. The pipe is sealed when the balloon is inflated. Further, existing seal plates normally have to be removed when the decorative plate is put on.
It is therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an easier method to install a drain assembly that can be accomplished by a single individual.
An additional object is to provide a method that accommodates ease of field testing, ease in replacing finished parts, and reduction in the amount of material that requires special finishing.
It is therefore, an object of the invention is to provide easier method to install a drain assembly that can be accomplished by a single individual.
An additional object is to provide a method that accommodates ease of field testing, ease in replacing finished parts, and reduction in the amount of material that requires special finishing.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that can be accomplished by a single individual.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that is easy to install and allows for ease in field testing for leaks.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that eliminates the need for the removal of the strainer body in order to replace finished parts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method that reduces the number of parts that require special finishing.
It is another object of this invention to provide an overflow fitting which will safeguard the overflow system during construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting which will prepare the overflow system for testing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an overflow fitting which allows a user to install the overflow fitting without using solvent cement.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.